


Vengeance and Avengeance: A Skyrim Story

by DarvianDirk



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dovah, Dovakiin - Freeform, Dragon Priest, Dragons, Elder Scrolls - Freeform, FUS ROH DAH, Gen, Skyrim - Freeform, fanwork, suicide mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarvianDirk/pseuds/DarvianDirk
Summary: When Dovahkiin Nerevar finishes her duties as Dragonborn, she knows that it's finally her chance to do what she swpre to herself she'd do all those years ago: kill Miraak.  Now, trusted confident and friend to her, Teldryn Serro, is left picking up the pieces of the life they had together, and trying to figure out why she had to leave.





	Vengeance and Avengeance: A Skyrim Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmpatheticAnalyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpatheticAnalyst/gifts).



It was the wee hours of the morning, and Teldryn Serro was woken by the muffled clanking of Dragonbone armor. He stretched on his bed, glancing first toward the window and then, when he saw that there wasn’t even a hint of light in sight, towards the barely-open door to his room. 

_ What business has she got being up at this hour? _

He rose, crossing the room, lifting his sword and sheath, and gently pushing the door open. 

“Nerevar?” he called out cautiously. “What are you doing? Are we leaving?”  
  
He can make out a quiet curse from the other room. The woman pokes her head around the corner, eyes reflecting back the meager light from the fireplace. _Like a cat’s._

“No,” she said simply. “ _We’re_ not going anywhere.”  
  
“You’re running off and leaving me, then?” Teldryn scoffed. “And without so much as a goodbye? My, my, I’m wounded.”

There’s something different about her. She finishes pulling on her armor, sheathing her blade and looking him up and down. Her usually firmness is gone, left with the exhaustion and acceptance of a woman soon to die.

“In the unlikely event that I don’t come back-”

He cut her off with a snort.

“Oh, don’t get all sappy with me. I know. Donate your estate to the orphans, clean up the mess that is Skyrim. You’ve told me a thousand times, and you haven’t died yet.”

“I’m going to battle,” she sniffed. “My death is a definite possibility.”   
  


“Pardon my lack of concern,” he said, taking a seat at the hearth. “Perhaps you should take it as a compliment, considering that you’ve yet to die to man, beast, or god yet.”

He paused a moment, looking her over. She didn’t have a bag of any sort. She was packing for a short trip, then. He continued, his voice now devoid of its normal dry edge.

“What’s gotten you so riled up anyhow? Who are you facing who’s so threatening?”

She looked into the fire, sighing.  
  
“Miraak.”

“Miraak? Why the hell are you doing something like that?”

“Vengeance. Catharsis. It’s not relevant.”

He stood, facing her with a frown. 

“Not relevant? I think it’s perfectly relevant to ask why you’re running off to face death with no warning, without telling me, at three in the bloody morning.”

“You aren’t stopping me,” she stated dully. “I made up my mind about this a long time ago. I’ve already done all I can for Skyrim. I think that I’m entitled to one selfish fight.”

They sat in silence for a second, Teldryn stared into the fire, toying with his hands. Nerevar cleared her throat.   
  


“Teldryn, I trust you like a brother. I would die for you, you know that. Just...know that this is something I have to do. I have to kill Miraak or die trying. I promised,” her voice cracked for a moment, revealing the ugly emotions behind the statement. “I promised  _ him. _ ”

The dark elf nodded reluctantly.  
  
“I thought as much. Just...for the love of the gods, at least say you’ll _try_ to come home. I know that things have been...different, between you and I, but if you go out on some suicide mission packed for a one-way trip, I can’t help but think… You know.”

The woman cracked a bitter smile.

“I’ll try. That, I promise. I’ll try to come home.”


End file.
